heart of a dove
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: A girl is kidnapped she escapes onto the black pearl expecting to get off at the next stop not fall in love with Jack and then her kidnapped come after her and destroy everything even Jack................................
1. Default Chapter

RATING: PG-13 Thematic elements,violence and Drinking.  
  
TITLE:heart of a dove   
  
AUTHOR:ANGEL.  
  
A/N: I own nothing of pirates of the caribean or anything else I WISh I owned Jask sparrow.  
  
SUMMARY: Jack finds a girl who is being chased by a man she is to marry after her and Jack fall in love Jack finds out some of her secrets and now commodore norrington is after them too.  
  
CHAPTER #1  
  
15 year old Madison sat in the corner of the massive boat crying her eyes out he had already struck her once and there was a cut to prove it.  
  
Her kidnapper was upstairs and she could hear him pace.  
  
Her father suggest she marry this man after her refusel he kidnapped her.  
  
She had long black hair that went to her waist and brown eyes and an all red dress that was torn and dirty  
  
She heard footsteps coming downstairs for her she quickly stood and ran to a window.  
  
Pushing it up she jumped into the ocean.  
  
She swam for what seemed like years but was only an hour before she saw a black ship.  
  
Swimming up to it looked abandoned she climbed on board and looked around.  
  
A pirate ship she should get off but saw not a single soul.  
  
she slowly crept around looking for any sign some pirates were there.  
  
hearing a board creek behind her she came face to face with two pirates.  
  
One was short and chubby with a white beard and white hair the other had a parrot on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing on this ship little missy?"The short one asked.  
  
"I....I......"She was really to scared to reply.  
  
"You better come see the captain"the short one said again.  
  
"no"  
  
When she tried to run they both caught her and lead her to the captains quarters.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!"She screamed fighting them with all her stregnth she heard stories about pirate captains.  
  
by the time they reached his quarters her hands were tied behind her back and they each had her by an arm.  
  
the shorter one knocked on the door and the other left.  
  
"Come in"Came a vioce from inside.  
  
"NO!!"She screamed for about the the hundreth time since her arrival.  
  
"NO DON'T PLEASE!!!"She screamed fearing for her life and safety.  
  
Her entire life she feared two things pirates and being kidnapped.  
  
Pirates raped and tortured women then killed them.  
  
Kidnappers did the same tonight she faced both.  
  
The shorter man opened a door to a small room a man turned to face her.  
  
He was tall with a red bandanna black eyeshadow his long hair in dreadlocks and beads.  
  
"Gibbs what on are you doin' with that lass?"He asked quickly.  
  
"I found 'er on deck cap'in"  
  
"ok....luv what were ya doin' on my ship?"  
  
She just stood where she was whimpering and shaking.  
  
He stalked a little closer to her.  
  
Looking at the large cut under her right eye his vioce softened.  
  
"Where did ya get that cut from luv?"He asked softly.  
  
He reached out to brush the hair from it and look better and she gave a quick whimper turned her head and closed her eyes.  
  
seeing the complete fear in her eyes he lowered his hand and motioned for Gibbs to leave.  
  
Gibbs leaving simply terrified her more.  
  
"Look 'ere luv"He said softly lifting her head to look at the cut on her cheek.  
  
she quickly jerked her head from his hand so he tried again and again and again.  
  
"LOOK 'ERE LASS YA CLIMB ABOARD MY SHIP WITHOUT AN INVITATION AND RUIN MY EVENING THE LEAST YA CAN DO IS LET ME SEE YER CUT!!"  
  
When she made eye contact the terror and tears in her eyes were overwhelming nobody was ever this scared of him.  
  
"See 'ere luv I didn' mean it"  
  
She put her head down.  
  
"Would you like to be untied?"  
  
She gave a slight nod.  
  
"ok first if Ya need anything ya only need to ask"  
  
He walked behind her to get her hands untied but when he brushed her hair out of the way she tensed up.  
  
"relax luv yer safe now"  
  
Carefully he untied her hands.  
  
"There ya be I bet that feels better now doesn't it?"He asked walking in front of her.  
  
she stood rubbing her wrists.  
  
"Would You like a drink some rum maybe?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"look Luv I mean no harm really I don't bite"  
  
"Would ya at least tell me what ya were doin' on my ship?"  
  
Silence was his reply.  
  
"OK why don't you sit and We can talk 'bout it ay luv?"  
  
When she didn't move he put a hand on her arm and when she jerked it away and whimpered he stepped back.  
  
"Look 'ere luv yer not makin' this any easier"  
  
She gave a slight shiver and it was then he noticed she was soaked.  
  
"'ere you must be froze"He said wrapping a blanket round her shoulders.  
  
He helped her walk to a chair and sit down even though she was shaking.  
  
"So do want to tell me yer name?"  
  
she kept her head down.  
  
"ok well if ya decide to talk I'll be over there at my desk"He pionted across the room.  
  
She nodded and he walked to his desk when he heard her.  
  
"........m........Madison"She said softly.  
  
"what luv?"  
  
"m...my name is Madison"  
  
"well miss I'm captain Jack Sparrow"  
  
"Pleasure sir"  
  
"Now tell me what is a pertty lil thing like you doin' way out 'ere"  
  
"I was kidnapped......by a man I refused to marry I jumped over board saw your ship and got on"  
  
"Well in a case such as this I'm glad ya did"  
  
"He hit me"  
  
"That is a nasty cut luv would ya let me clean it so as not to let you get sick?"  
  
She gave another nod.  
  
" 'ow old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen"  
  
"Fifteen? yer so young ya deserve better"  
  
"MR.SPARROW I HEARD STORIES OF PIRATES TOTURING AND RAPING GIRLS LIKE ME SO IF YOU INTEND TO TRY ANY OF THIS PLEASE JUST DO IT AND GET IT OVER WITH!"  
  
"ya got me all wrong luv I mean know harm I assure ya"  
  
getting up he walked over and got a cold cloth with something on it he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Sit"He said patting the space to his right.  
  
she did as he said and sat statue still while he fixed her cut.  
  
"now ya have to sleeping options"  
  
The thought of sleeping in the same boat as him made her cringe.  
  
"With the crew or ri' 'ere I shall sleep on the chair"  
  
she didn't like the smile he was giving her but figured she could fight off one pirate better then twentey some.  
  
"I shall stay here if you do not mind sir"  
  
"ok second rule me name's Jack not sir and third no need to talk fancy luv"  
  
another nod and then she started crying.  
  
Jack was in shock and looked around making sure nobody saw he put an arm around her.  
  
"s'ok luv yer safe now"  
  
Her sobs racked her fragile body till at long last she cried herself to sleep.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Mr.Gibbs stepped in.  
  
"Sir......what are we to do with the lady?"  
  
"let her get some sleep feed her when she wakes and see if annamarie would mind changing her into so more comfortable clothes"  
  
"sir tis bad luck to have a woman on board who knows what happenned to the first fella who had 'er on board boat may 'ave sunk"  
  
"She was kidnapped mr GIbbs and jumped overboard so show the young lass a bit of respect"  
  
Jack said pulling the covers up to her shoulders.  
  
"Sir you won't be gettin' attached now would ya?"  
  
"No I just pity the poor lass she's but fifteen She's scared to death"  
  
"Aye sir I go get Anamaria then"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Gibbs left and Jack sat in a chair looking at the young girl in his bed she was beautiful.  
  
A/N: I know she is young but not for the time it is set at it her and Jack are fine in age.  
  
R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2#

AN: i am changing something in my story Madison is now 16 instead and her eyes i'm making Blue now.

Madison woke up slowly at first not sure of where she was.  
"Mornin' luv 'owd ya sleep?"asked a vioce.  
She sat up quickly after seeing Jack slowly she remembered everything.  
"How long was I asleep"  
" 'bout two hours"he said with a smile "Oh"  
" 'ere ya be luv I 'ad Anamaria cook ya up sometin'"He said setting a tray on her lap.  
It was then she noticed she had on pants a shirt her corset and dress weere on the chair.  
"oh...no"She whispered to herself before a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"what is it luv"  
"what did you do to me"  
"nothin' luv"  
"why do I have pants on"  
"calm yer self lass I 'ad Anamarie change ya neither me nor me crew were present or saw anything I assure ya"  
"y...you sure"  
"I swears it on the...life of my ship.savvy"  
She gave a slight nod.  
"a'ight then I'll be up on the deck if ya need anything let me or me crew know"He said walking towards the door.  
"alright...Jack"  
"Yes Luv?"He asked turning on his heel to face her.  
"Thank you"  
"yer welcome luv"  
He walked out the door and she began to eat the soup Anamaria made her.  
She was eating when an african woman in pants and a shirt came in.  
"is it good?"She asked.  
"yes.who are you"  
"Anamaria"she said shaking Madison's hand.  
"Madison"  
"I know Jack told me 'bout ya asked me to keep ya company"  
"Oh ok have you known him long"  
"who?Jack? about five years now"  
"That long"  
"Aye"Anamria smiled sitting at the chair at the desk.  
"Oh I shall never see home"Madison wailed falling on her stomach and sobbing into the sheets.  
"OH NO MISS HE DID NOT KIDNAPP ME YOU MISS TOOK ME!"Anamaria said goig to her side.  
"C...can you tell me something?"Madision asked shakily.  
"Yes"  
"What does he plan on doing with me"  
"Jack?he said to tell ya that ya are welcome ta stay as long as ye like"  
"Really"  
"aye and what did ya think he was a planning to do with ya"  
"I didn't know but I've heard things about pirates they"  
"JACK oh no ma'am Jack would never dream of intentionally harming any lass I assure ya he's rough but not like that"  
"so he's not planning to.."Ana Maria cut her off.  
"No Ma'm and tis best ya don't even think it"  
Madison nodded.  
"So.Madison got a last name?Ana Maria asked.  
"Lenete"Madison sipping the last of the soup.  
"well miss Lenete..I best be off to do my chores I'll bring back lunch a bit later"Ana Maria said taking the bowl.  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome Ma'm"  
AnaMaria reached the door when Madison called her back.  
"Ana Maria"  
"Yes ma'm"  
"You can call me Madison."She said with a smile.  
"Ok then...oh Jack said to tell you feel free to explore make yourself to home he'll join you for dinner"Ana Maria said leaving.  
After Ana Maria left Madison got up she looked around the small room.  
Deciding she was far to bored to stay couped up she went to the door and walked onto the deck.  
She looked around and soon saw Jack he was steering the ship she walked up behing him and watched him.  
Jack smiled.  
"Want to steer?He asked suddenly Madison wondered how he knew she was there.  
Turning he looked at.  
"Oh no I...I couldn't"  
"Aw sure ya can c'mere"He said offering her his hand.  
Curiously she took it he pulled her to him placing her small body between him and the wheel.  
"Ok now one hand here and one hand here"He said placing her hands on it then his hands on hers.  
Steppiing up a little closer to her he put his head ontop of hers.  
Madisons breath caught in her throat he was touching her hands and she liked it.  
Jack glanced down at her she came to his shoulders in height was so skinny and her small hands completely disappeared under his.  
"ok Lass we're going to turn here to the left just a little...perfect"Jack said as she turned the wheel.  
He moved his hands from hers down her wrist and up her arms to her shoulders feeling her shiver.  
"are you cold?"He asked.  
"No"She said fighting another shiver when he leaned near her ear.  
Jack smiled upon realastion of her shivers.  
"Perhaps the opposite?"Jack asked leaning close.  
"Think I;m done steering now captain"She said.  
"Oh yes alright luv see ya at supper"he said taking the wheel as she slid under his arm and walked away.  
Smooth move Jack said to himself smooth move 


End file.
